


Lucifer Tries to Cosplay

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Lucifer gives cosplaying a try.





	Lucifer Tries to Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a challenge on the supernatural amino a couple months back. I feel like I should add it here.

I love Lucifer and Dr. Strange so it's only fitting that Lucifer cosplays as Dr. Strange.

\--------------

As the humans say curiosity killed cat. Lucifer was curious by nature. He didn't really care for humans and their strange behavior but even he had to admit that the idea of cosplay was interesting. What drove the humans to dress up as fictional people? What made them want to live the lives of others for a short amount of time? It was stupid and pointless. 

To understand it he decided to give it a try if only to solidify his belief that humans were stupid creatures.  
He didn't know much about Dr.Strange. Just that he was a superhero of some sort.  
Before he could dress up like him, he needed to do more research.  
He watched the shows, he watched the movie starring Benedict Cumberbatch and read the comics.  
After all was said and done he decided that Dr.Strange wasn't all that horrible. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he actually really enjoyed the storyline and everything else about it. 

With the research out of the way now all he had to do was find one of the conventions the humans were so fond of attending.  
He decided to go to the Pittsburgh Steel City Con in Monroeville.  
It was big enough that it wouldn't draw to much attention to himself in case a hunter, demon, or another angel would show up. It was also small enough where he wouldn't have to be surrounded by too many humans. He was risking a lot by coming out to a public place. If anyone recognized him, they were going to engage in a fight and he wasn't trying to get in one just yet. 

Now came the fun part. Perfecting his outfit.  
Normally he could snap his fingers and have the outfit ready in .5 seconds but where would the fun be in that?  
He looked everywhere online and bought the best of the best items to make his Dr. Strange outfit look realistic and amazing. Money was no issue. He didn't mind snapping up some money to buy the items. 

Finished with that, he assembled the outfit until it looked like it came right off the screen and onto his body.

Now all he could do was wait for the convention to start. Waiting was something he was good at. He passed the time by tormenting Sam, Dean, and Castiel, dropping hints to where he was and other things like that.

Finally the day arrived and it was time to see if cosplaying was as fun as the humans said it was.  
He put on the outfit and flew to the Convention Center.  
He walked into the place and was immediately bombarded with questions about his outfit. The humans really loved it. They asked for pictures and occasionally kids even asked for autographs which was weird.  
Lucifer entered the cosplay contest and won first place. He bought unnecessary souvenirs with the money he won.  
He bought Dr. Strange pop figures, a couple t-shirts, a shot glass that had his name on it, and for laughs one mug that said "Daddy's Little Angel" and another that said "I'm daddy's favorite"

At the end of the day Lucifer could (silently) admit that cosplaying wasn't all that bad and that the humans may have gotten this one thing right.  
So yes curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.


End file.
